La libertad es Azul
by Mhialove02
Summary: Este es mi primer crossover de Naruto y One piece - Ya había pasado cinco meses desde que termino de guerra ninja, Hinata aún no superaba la muerte de su primo , y con la visita de dos singulares chica , para ayudarla pero algo malo pasa y viaje al mundo de los piratas en donde luffy y sus amigos la ayudarían a regresar pero también vivirá nuevas aventuras .


Hola amigos de Naruhina, como saben Naruto y One piece son los animes más populares del mundo y se me ocurrió porque no unir esos dos historias pero con un trama interesante espero que les guste porque ya sabrán que pasara con forme en los siguientes capítulos

LIBERTAD ES AZUL

Capítulo 1: Dolor

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que terminó la guerra ninja, y todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, Naruto ya tenía su brazo y estaba intentando manejar su brazo postizo, tenía que ir a rehabilitación todos los días y con sus entrenamientos también lo cansaban. Todos sus amigos también estaba cambiando principalmente Sakura quien aún pensaba en Sasuke, pero también ayudaba en el hospital, InoShikaChou visitaban siempre a Kurenai y también a la bebe , ella era tan pequeñita , los alumnos de Kurenai también iban a verla pero Hinata era diferente , sus amigos no la veían decaída , pálida y muy delgada esa vitalidad y la alegría que el embargaba se perdió completamente en la soledad , por la muerte de Neji , su amado primo murió por salvarle la vida y eso le afectó mucho.

Todos querían ayudar con sus recuperación pero, cuando Shino y Kiba quería trataban de animarla pero cada vez que, la animaban ella rehuía y se iba de allí así no salía de la mansión excepto cuando iba llevar flores a su primo Neji.

-¡Hola...!¿querido Nii-san? - saludo Hinata sentándose en el pasto - ¡Yo...solo..! - una lagrimas salieron de sus ojos - ¡Lo siento! No...quise que esto pasara, ¡Te amo...! ¿Quiero que estás conmigo? - Hinata se abrazó a sí misma, no resistió mas y comenzó a llorar amargamente , los bellos recuerdos invadieron su mente , allí se la paso llorando un buen rato , Hinata no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se acercaba a ella.

-¡Hinata ya basta!- dijo Naruto tomándola por los hombros - ¡Ya basta!

-¡Ahhh! ¿Qué? - Hinata se sorprendió al ver al rubio y sus demás amigos - ¿Cómo...Co...?

-¡Hinata solo! ¿Queremos ayúdate? - dijo Ino quien la veía muy preocupada

-¡A Neji ¡ no le gustaría verte así! - Sakura se acercó a la morena estirando la manga de tu chaqueta, estirando esta - Mira...- haciendo que observada su brazos - ¡Estas delgada! - la mayoría de los presentes, Hinata hizo que se soltara su brazo - ¿Hinata por favor? Solo...

-¿Solo qué? - la ojiperla respondió prepotentemente -¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer! No les interesa

-Hinata , entiende solo queremos , verte feliz - añadió Shino tranquilamente

-¡Somos tus amigos! - dijo Chouji - Y la amistad es importante

-¡Hinata ¡ prometí a Neji que ¡te cuidaría! y no dejare abandones tu vida de esa manera - Naruto estaba muy afectado al ver a Hinata.

-¡Yo jamás escuché! decir eso a Neji - nii-san - comento Hinata en tono de desaprobación - ¡Además, no tienes! ¿Por qué preocuparte? Estoy bien

-¿Porque estas tan alterada?...Hinata...no lo entiendo - Dijo Shikamaru , mirándola a los ojos -Hinata...¿sabes por qué reaccionamos así? - la ojiperla negó la cabeza - ¡Te queremos!

-¡Hinata! , solo deseamos verte feliz ¿como lo eras antes? - Sakura quería acercarse a ella pero retrocedió uno pasos - Hinata...

-¡Ya...Basta...no! - grito desesperada, Hinata se abrazó a si misma - Yo...!no les interesa! ¡Sigan con su vida y no con la mia! - las palabras de Hinata, hicieron rabear a Naruto estaba muy enojado por la actitud de la Hyuga, quería golpearla, pero es eso , una severa chaqueteada se escuchó por todo cementerio - ¡Sakura- chan!

-¡YA...BASTA...HINATA!... ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MANCHES!...LA BUENA REPUTACIÓN DE HÉROE QUE TIENES NEJI... , SI QUIERES ESTAS ASÍ...HAZLO, PERO NO DEJARES QUE, pero DÉJAME DECIRTE UN COSA SHIKAMARU E INO PERDIERON A LA GUERRA A SUS PADRES y por ESO NO ESTÁ DEPRIMIDOS - señalando a los chicos - ¡ELLOS, SIGUEN CON SU VIDA! Y así debes seguir con eso...tienes a personas que quieren ayudar, pero si estas con esa actitud tan arrogante, solo dejaras que nos alejemos de ti - le dio la espalda - ¡Solo piénsalo! - Hinata se levantó limpiándose su ropa.

-Vaya ...sí que hay mucho ruido - dijo una misteriosa vos - ¡No saben que es de mala educación pelarse! En un cementerio y es de mala suerte - todos miraron quien decía eso

-Si... ¿Qué educación? - dijo otra vos

-¿Quiénes son? - pregunto Sakura mirando a las chicas, las dos eran de casi de la misma edad que ella , una tenia cabello negro con ondas ojos color café oscuro , usaba un una falda amplia con holanes semi trasparente en la base de esta con una abertura hasta la el muslo color azul fuerte y azul claro , con una correa dorada con cuentas al derredor de tu cintura , con un top Top Crop Azul con unas balerinas des mismos color de la falda , la otras chica era una chica blanca con ojos negros , usaba un pantalón negro con un corte V desde la base hasta la rodilla en ambas piernas y en el muslo una abertura en forma de rombo con una pañoleta color rojo con cuentas brillantes y plateadas con un top de manga cero rojo con un pequeño tatuaje de estrella alrededor de la su ombligo , con el cabello castaño liso claro

-Soy Mia Valentai - se presentó la morena

\- Y yo Cecy De Leon - se presento al castaña

-¿Ustedes no son de aquí? - pregunto Ino mirando a las dos jóvenes

-Pues eso obvio, no rubia... ¿Qué pregunta? - rodo los ojos, Mia camino evadiendo a los presente - Vaya...Hinata que amigos más bulliciosos que tienes y no tienes educación

-¡Me da guste verte Mia -chan ¡...hace tiempo que no te veo - respondió Hinata tranquilamente

-¡Lo mismo digo! - Mia se hacerlo a la ojiperla y la abrazo - Se, que te siente mal, por la muerte de Neji, él era un gran persona...- hizo una pausa - ¡Yo también lo quería! También era mi primo sé que sufres, pero la vida sigue, a Neji le interesaste mucho y si el volviera nacer creo que desearía jugar contigo otra vez -Hinata quería olvidar pero no podía sabía que no podía porque si lo olvida allí si estaría muerto, unas lágrimas resbalaron sobre su rostro, ambas chicas se soltaron - ¡Bueno! Mejor vamos...Hiashi le dará gusto verme

-¡Hay que linda ...tumba ¡- dijo Cecy se arrodillo para tocar por un instante - Eras tan lindo , sé que escogiste tu destino a salvar a mi amiga

-Si era un lindo chico - comento Mia - ¡Ya vámonos!

-¡Hinata...acaso nos dirás nada! - Naruto exigió una explicación

-¡Lo siento! Pero tengo que atender a mis invitadas - explico Hinata mirando a sus amigos - ¡Deme tiempo...! Si...pero disculpen por causarles problemas.

-Hinata...yo

-¡Vamos! Hinata debemos limpiarte esa herida y ponerte un antiséptico - dijo Mia interrumpiendo a Sakura

-¿Cómo que antiséptico? - dijo Sakura ofendía por lo que comento la morena

-¿Pues...quería? ¡Solo las salvajes! y sin educación golpean.

-¡Disculpa...! - Sakura se ofendió mucho por ese comentario

-Te disculpo - le dio la espalda para dirigirse a Hinata- ¡Muy bien primita! , Nos ¡Vamos!

-Hai...- Hinata se volteo a ver a sus amigos - ¡Lo siento chicos!...!Shino - kun! , Kiba -kun! Lo siento y a todos gracias por preocuparse.

-¡Hinata ..eres nuestra amiga! - Dijo Kiba pero es eso Mia empujo a Hinata para echarle unos polvo y desaparecer en frente de todos

-¿Dónde se fue? - pregunto Chouji muy sorprendido al ver a Hinata desaparecer

-Está en su casa - contesto Cecy

-Si...bueno mejor , nos vamos , Hinata ara un fiesta así que si quieren vayan - Dijo Mia mirando a sus amigos - Sí que son raros

-¿Hinata ara una fiesta? - Cecy pregunto algo dudoso

-Sí..lo ara - la morena agarro del brazo para juntas desaparecer , dejando a todos pasmados de la impresión quienes serán esas chicas nunca las había visto

Así la vida continuo, Hinata comprendía que si la depresión la devastaba, sabía que Neji sacrifico su vida, y se sentía afortunada por vivir , y necesitaba vivir por Neji y por todos lo que las rodeaban.

Ya paso una semana desde que esas dos misteriosas chicas llegaron a Konoha, Hinata aún no salía, de su mansión, Shino y Kiba iba a visitarla pero los guardias dijeron que estaba en una reunión.

Naruto caminaba junto con sus amigos después de una misión decidieron ir a comer ramen y junto se encontraron con Shino y kiba quien otra vez fueron a visitar a Hinata pero no estaba.

-¿No puedo creerlo? Que Hinata no esté - bramo el castaño tomando los palillo fuertemente

-¿Ella solo quiere estar sola? - comento Shino, en eso sintieron que tres jóvenes se sentaron a ellos

-Hola chicos - saludo Sakura

-¿Qué hay?- saludo Kiba sin ganas sorbiendo el tazón

-Aun no aparece la princesa - Dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-No...

-Ya verás que aparecerá - dijo Sakura tomando su pedido - ¡Solo dénmele, su tiempo!

Después de comer ramen, todos decidieron irse a caminar por allí, para ver que con quien se encuentran, en eso junto en frente de ellos Hinata apareció en frente de ellos con sus amigas

-Hola chicos - dijo la ojiperla alegremente, todos se sorprendieron a ver a Hinata con un semblante tan animado.

-Hinata nos alegra verte feliz - dijo Kiba abrazando a su amiga

-¿Los quiero? - Shino se acercó a ellos y abrazo a su amiga - Sé que me comporte como una tonta, no quise comportarme de esa manera, ¿Yo los quiero mucho? - el equipo ocho , con ese abrazo el lazo del equipo ocho se restableció.

-Nosotros también te queremos - dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hinata...!Me alegra verte feliz - dijo Sakura abrazando a Hinata, la chica la recibió a su amiga

-¡En verdad lo siento!

-Yo siento haberte golpeado - se disculpó la pelirrosa, ambas se soltaron

-Me alegra que estés bien - dijo Naruto mirando a su amiga - Siento haber rudo rudo contigo el otro día.

-¡No importa! ...!solo que me sentía un poco melancólica y por eso estaba así ...en verdad lo siento por todo lo que paso -ambos se miraron a los ojos por un instante como si , con la mirada entre Naruto y Hinata se perdonarían

-¡Ay amo las reconciliaciones! - dijo Cecy muy asoñarada al ver esta tierna escena - Hinata ...vamos diles

-¡Bueno organizo una fiesta! - dijo Hinata muy emocionada - ¡Sera en la Barbacoa ¡ será esta noche - todos estaban muy emocionado al ver a su amiga sonreír tan radiante.

Todos en la noche fueron la fiesta de Hinata, todos se alegraron a ver a su amiga feliz y radiante.

-Jaaa esto es muy divertido - dijo Ten Ten fotografiando a sus amigos - Sonrían - ¡Hinata sonríe!

-¡Gracias Hinata por la comida! - dijo Chouji atragantándose con la carne

-Si esta todo delicioso - comento Shikamaru - gracias

\- ¡Si ,...Hinata...esto estuvo!-deliciosos - Naruto se llenaba la boca de comida, asido asquear a Sakura

-Naruto...compórtate - Sakura lo regaño, así que Naruto trago - ¡Agggg! ¿Qué asco?- una ligera risita emitió Hinata al ver a los dos amigos en esa jocosa escena-

Así pasaron la noche, hablando de muchas cosas, sobre misiones , y si pensaban viajar , Hinata agradeció a todos por venir a su pequeña fiesta sus amigas no fueron , así que solo fueron ella y sus amigos , todos se despidieron para irse a sus respectivos hogares .

Hinata caminaba lentamente hacia su casa pensando en los que iba hacer , quería que sus amigos la recuerden con una gran sonrisa.

-¡No te preocupes! , Neji-niisan , pronto estarás con nosotros - miro la bellas estrellas que resplandecían

Fhasblack

Hinata y sus amigas están en caminando por los arreadores del bosque de los Hyuga, Mia le explico sobre un hechizo del espacio y tiempo que era algo arraigando

-¡Mia -chan! ¿Cuéntame más sobre ese hechizo?- pregunto Hinata deteniéndose y volteándose a ver a su prima - Hay alguien peligro

-¡Bueno! Si quieres rescatar a Neji, tendrás que hacer un sacrificio - explico la morena

-¿Cómo qué?

-¡Pues...tu vida la vida!¿ QUE ESTAS viviendo?! Ahora se traspasara a Neji! , y la vida que Neji tubo se traspasara a la tuya - la ojiperla la miro con algo de confundida - Es decir que si salvas a Neji , la vida de la Hinata del pasado , ósea la tuya se acortara vivas poco y la de Neji se alargara por mucho tiempo.

-¡Entiendo! - la ojiperla agacho la mirada, y comenzó a recordar el día que murió su querido primo unas lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro, si tendría que morir para que el viviera lo aria - Está bien acepto

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué necesitamos? - pregunto Cecy - Hinata no es como nosotras , somos gitanas y hechiceras , son pasos diferentes para hacer el Wayra en retroceso (es una palabra quechua que se dice tiempo )-explicó al castaña

-¡Pues...Hinata! Debes tener en cuenta ese sacrificio, capaz mueras después que regreses o de aquí de 10 años - a Hinata lo le sorprendió las palabras de su prima , pero ya había toma su decisión de viajar en el tiempo , y salvar a su primo - Bueno ...debemos conseguir los cuatro elementos importantes que son agua , viento , fuego y viento.

-¿Cómo encuentro eso? - pregunto la ojiperla, entonces se dio cuenta de los ninjas ellos usaban elementos, así que decidió buscar a los ninjas que hacen ese tiempo de elemento -¡ Lo are estoy decidida!

-Muy bien lo aremos en la tercera luna llena - dijo Mia

-¡Eso en una semana ¡- dijo Hinata mirando a su a la morena , entonces Mia le explico los siguientes paso , que solo tendrá cinco minutos para viajar por el tiempo y nadie la tiene que reconocer porque si lo hacen se romperá el ciclo y es probable que ella muera y desaparezca para nunca más la volverán a ver .

FINFHASBLACK

-¡Pronto te veré! Neji - niisan- dijo Hinata mirando el bello cielo estrellado y comenzando su camino hacia su morada.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata y sus amigas fueron a ver la Kakashi sensei él tiene el elemento agua y viento. Kakashi se encontraba cerca del bosque entrenado un poco.

-¡Bueno días Kakashi - sensei! -saludo alégreme la ojiperla

-¡Te vio bien ¡ Hinata - le contesto , Hinata se sentó a lado de su maestro - ¿Qué deseas Hinata?

-Pues...sabe ¿quiero me ayude en algo?

-¿Y qué es? - Pregunto algo dudoso entonces vio a dos chicas para uno metros más allá de ello - ¿Quiénes son ella?

-Son mis amigas gitanas

-Oh... - exclamo el peliplateado - ¿Qué deseas de mí ?

-Pues simple...- saco don tarros medianos - ¿quién que haga su elemento agua y viento en esos frasco? - explico la ojiperla - Si se pregunta ¿por qué estoy haciendo eso? ¿Quiero hacer un experimento?

-Entonces...te ayudare - dijo Kakashi algo escéptico, sabía que Hinata planeaba algo así que decidió vigilarla , hizo movimientos con sus manos y comento hacer una pequeña ráfaga de viento , Hinata abrió la frasco y lo puso igualmente hizo con el pequeño rayo .Hinata cerro los frascos , le agradeció cordialmente despidiéndose por la ayuda , Hinata se despidió de Kakashi para luego ir a buscar el usuario de fuego y rayo , Hinata averiguo que los kages vendrían a una reunión muy importante .

-Muy bien Hinata ya tendremos dos elementos - dijo Mia mirando el pequeño remolino - Esto es impresionante

-Si ...Espérenme en casa - la chicas asistieron la cabeza y se fueron, por su parte Hinata se fue a la oficina de la Hokage para ver si el Raikege y Tsuchikage.

-Compromiso - dijo Hinata entrando a la oficina de la rubia - disculpen por la interrupción.

-Pasa Hinata - la rubia se paró para ver que deseaba la ojiperla - ¿Qué deseas? - Hinata miro allí esta uno de los asistentes del Raikage y Tsuchikage - Y bien Hinata

-¡Pues deseo pedirle algo!- dijo Hinata acerándose - ¡Yo quiero pedirle un favor a Kurotsuchi! - san - dijo Hinata - ¿quiero que me ayuden en algo?

-Y que deseas pequeña Hyuga -sonrió la morena acercándose a la ojiperla

-Pues sé que ustedes son usuario de la tierra, necesito - hizo una pausa - ¡Para hacer un experimento!

-¡Bueno te ayudare! - hizo cuando algunos símbolos para sacar una cuantas rocas - ¿Dónde quieres que lo ponga?

-¡Aquí! - dijo Hinata sacando un frasco -¿Póngalo aquí? - la morena puso la tierra en donde le indico - gracias - la ojiperla cerro la tapa - ¡Muchas gracias!,...bueno me voy ..Compromiso - la ojiperla salió de allí dejando su hala a la Hokage.

Hinata corrió por la calles de Konoha, hasta detenerse , Hinata sonrió miro otra vez el frasco solo faltaba el fuego para cumplir su meta

-¡Hola Hinata! - Dijo Sakura quien estaba con Sasuke - Mira Sasuke - kun regreso

-¡Hola Hyuga! - musito el moreno - Veo que estas mejor , Sakura me comento que estaba algo delicada de salud

-Si...lo estuve - agachando la mirada

-¡Te siente vienen ¡- pregunto Sakura al verla nerviosa

-Pues - Hinata se acercó a la pelirrosa , le susurro algo - Ohhhh ¿por qué no se lo pides?

-¡Me a algo de pena! - susurro esta

-¡Sasuke - kun!- Sakura tomo ligeramente el brazo del moreno - Hinata dice si le puede ayudar el algo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Pues estoy haciendo un experimento y quiero que agar algo de fuego - hizo un pausa - Me podrías ayudar con eso.

-¡Hmp...claro! - Sasuke aspiro lentamente, Hinata saco un frasco vacío , Sasuke soplo el fuego y lo puso en el frasco

-¡Gracias...! - cerro la tapa - bueno nos vemos

-¡Hinata...!- grito Sakura el ver a su amiga salir corriendo.

Hinata corrió hasta llegar a su casa m fue recibida por los sirvientes, pero hizo caso omiso y de fue directamente a su habitación.

-¡Chicas ...Chicas ya lo conseguí! - dijo muy emocionada la ojiperla

-Sí...- dijo alegremente Cecy tomando los frascos que Hinata le dio para que lo ponga junto con los ojos dos frasco lo puso en un kuller para que se mantengan frescos- Y mañana es el dia no -

-Sí ..Mañana es el día de la transición - Mia se acercó a su prima -¡Toma!

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Hinata mirando una caja pequeña

-¡Esto es esencia de estrellas y polvo de desierto! Tienes que bañarte con lirios durando dos horas y después tienes que vestirte con eso - señalando un traje blanco, era un top de tubo y unos shorts blancos - ¡Te pintaremos con un poco de tu sangre! Con algunos símbolos en todo tu cuerpo - le explico - el blanco significa pureza y transición, parecerás un fantasma ya sabes que no tienes que dejaste ver, usaremos cabello pelirrojo de una virgen eso eras conductores para tu regreso.

-¡Esta bien...! - Hinata se dirigió a al baño para darse un gran baño

Después de eso Hinata salió del baño y se fueron a dormir para que la mañana siguiente será un día importante, por su pasar Tsunade y Kakashi conversaron de las singulares invitadas de Hinata sentía que su chacra era muy diferente a los de los ninjas comunes, así de decidieron vigilarlas.

A la mañana siguiente todos los habitantes de Konoha se levantaron para hacer sus labores diarias, como lo hacían todos los días, el equipo ocho tendría una misión para mañana así de Shino y Kiba decidieron buscar a Hinata, pero uno de los sirvientes le dijo que estaba indispuesta.

Mia le dijo a Hinata que no debería salir por su baño, así que le dijeron que esta con fiebre y no podía salir de su habitación, así pasaron las horas ya era de noche, así que salieron de la mansión Hyuga sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se adentraron al bosque para buscar una cascada. Cecy y Mia hicieron un circulo con un polvo blanco y negro , pusieron también el símbolo de la luna, estrellas, nube , mar entre otros.

-Muy bien Hinata acércate - pidió Cecy tomando un daga, esturo el brazo para hacerle una herida ,la sangra escurrió por el brazo de Hinata , Cecy conminó su sangre con una tinta negra haciendo un rojizo oscuro y pintando sus brazos y piernas , haciendo círculos y medios rectángulos , le puso un venda para que le saliera sangre - Ya estas lista.

-¡Si gracias! - Hinata esta vestida con el traje que le dio Mia, ella también esta vestidas con un traje parecido al de ella solo que llevan a faldas largar con un corona de espigas de trigo, por su parte Mia hizo unos cuatro círculos pequeños a lado del círculos mediano allí puso, cuarto pedazos de madera muerta, allí puso los frascos de cuatro elementos.

-¡Muy bien comencemos! - la morena saco un spratir con agua de manantial - Hinata ponte en el centro, la ojiperla asistió con la cabeza y su puso en el centro.- ¡Comencemos Cecy!

-si

-¡El viento! , ¡el son! , ¡la luna! ,! las estrellas! ...los llámanos para que nos ayuden a seguir el corazón, puro - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo pronto el circulo comenzó hacer como una ráfaga cubriendo a Hinata, los frascos se rompieron para unirse con el pequeño tornado - ¡Vamos! Gira el destino del tiempo , atrasa el día del suplicio de un corazón puro, llévala para que busque su destino . - Hinata vio como el remolino descendió sobre sus pies haciéndose una plancha de cristal sobre ellos.

-Hinata toma el hilo y amárralo sobre tu cadera - la ojiperla asistió con la cabeza, cecy puso una estaca sobre el suelo y amarro el hilo rojo - muy bien pronto se romperá ese cristal e iras pero primero abriremos el portal ..Cecy di la última palabra.

-Si...el tiempo ira en retroceso y buscara un nuevo comienzo el corazón puro, decidió su destino - en eso un rayo de luz alumbro a Hinata desde el cielo.

En otra parte Tsunade revisaba el informe del equipo siete quien llego después de una semana tras su misión de reconocimiento,.

-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Sakura mirando el cielo nocturno en donde salía fuego, una ráfaga de viento, un remolino de agua y un polvo de rocas - Eso no es el experimentó de Hinata

-Si lo es - dijo Tsunade

-Debemos ir - dijo Naruto saliendo por la ventana, Kakashi junto con su equipo siguieron al rubio, los demás ninja se dieron cuentas solo esa anomalía pensaron hacia invasores.

-Da vida a su nuevo destino...- dijo Cecy extendiendo sus brazos al cielo en eso los cuatro elementos cubrieron sobre Hinata.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? - grito Naruto al ver a Hinata desaparecer poco a poco, el rubio se acercó a ellas, pero no se dio cuenta de que había el hilo rojo conectado u lo rompió - pero que

-¡Hay noo!- suscito Cecy mirando como el portal desaparecía junto con Hinata

-Pero que demonio -dijo Mia el hilo rojo desaparecía junto con la ojiperla, todo paso muy rápido Hinata estaba muy asustada al ver a todos

-Ustedes que hicieron - grito Tsunade señalando las chicas

-Ehhhh solo un experimentó - respondió inocentemente Cecy escondiéndose detrás de la morena .

-¡Pues anciana!, es un secreto - dijo Mia muy desafiante haciendo enojar a la rubia

-¿Qué demonios, hicieron a Hinata? - Sakura se acercó a la chicas - díganme

-¡UHHHHH! ...!la loca dramática! ¿Quiere respuesta? - Mia se burló de Sakura, eso enojo a la pelirrosa - ¡Los siento pero es un secreto!

-Pues ahora esta arrestadas por la desaparición de Hinata Hyuga - las dos chicas se miraron desconocer, había alguno ninjas , las dos pensaron que podían escapar , Cecy salió detrás de la morena y saco unos polvos y los esparció por todos haciendo que todos perdieran de vista a las chicas.

Por otra parte Hinata cayó precipitadamente sobre un auguró en segador entonces vio cómo se abrió el agujero para observar un azul intenso Hinata cayó desde el cielo , por un momento pensó que iba a morir pero en eso sintió un tirón. Siento que alguien la jalaba con mucha fuerza para ser sostenida por un hombre muy alto y moreno de cabello verde

-Pero si es una chica -dijo Nami mirando con incredulidad a la ojiperla - ¡Chopper...ayuda!-grito la pelinaranja

-¡Es marcas parecen echas con sangre! - dijo chope sacando su estetoscopio y examinado a la chica-

-Mmmmm con es traje parece un ángel - comento Luffy comiendo un pedazo de sangre que antes

-Ohh pero que criatura más hermosa - Sanji estaba muy embobado a ver a Hinata vestida de esa forma - ¡Ohh que cuerpo! , es muy diferente a Nami -san y Robin-san

-Zorro ..Llévala a mi consultorio - pidió el pequeño reno - ¡NO pre preocupes todo estará bien! - Hinata no sabía dónde estaba al aturdirá, de sus ojos solo salieron unas lágrimas , antes de perder la conciencia .

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste es mis cosssoves de One piece Y Naruto espero que les guste y dejes sus cometario y opiniones gracias.


End file.
